When Valkubanging Leads to a Baby
by BNewfang
Summary: Almost 2 months after a one night stand with Bo, Tamsin starts to feel sick and instantly knows something's up. Little does she know she's about to be thrown into a situation that she never could have predicted. Eventual Valkubus and obviously Valkubaby.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! Welcome to my story. So this is my first time writing a Lost Girl fic and I've had this idea in my head for a while. I figured what better time to write it than during this hiatus. This is an eventual Valkubus/Valkubaby fic with a little Doccubus in the beginning but don't worry, Doccubus isn't endgame. I also don't really plan on following the show's storyline because yeesh, whateven was season 4? Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl or any of it's characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Heavy breathing, feet smacking the pavement, this was how police work was supposed to be. Not the sitting around, doing paperwork bullshit Tamsin had been stuck doing for the past week.

The crime flow had been slow in the fae world with not one homicide case in weeks. She and Dyson had had to occupy themselves with the slightly less exciting human cases and boredom soon got the best of Tamsin. She had practically pounced on the opportunity to bring a suspect in for one of the particularly gruesome homicides the rest of the precinct had been working on. The man had already evaded arrest twice and Dyson was determined to have them be the ones to finally bring him in.

It was all a game for her anyway and Tamsin found this one to be particularly fun. She was the hunter and the perp was the prey and by now he was cocky, which made it all the more entertaining. She was trained to take down the smart ones which was why she was the best. Trained to track, find and chase. She always got her man no matter what kind of a challenge it was. This one was a runner too. Those were always fun.

"Stop! Police!" Tamsin yelled. The man didn't stop but instead decided to duck into an alley. _Bad move, _Tamsin thought. She motioned for Dyson to keep running and he nodded in understanding before she turned in to the alley.

The man kept running, occasionally looking behind him. Tamsin could see the man becoming more and more nervous. He dodged a garbage can and threw it behind him. The valkyrie jumped over the can and pushed herself to run faster, seeing the end of the alley coming up. She hoped Dyson had read her mind correctly.

The fleeing suspect looked back one more time and Tamsin grinned. He didn't see Dyson step out into the opening of the alleyway. The man stopped just in time to collide his face with the shifter's fist and drop to the ground. A squad car pulled up behind them and Tamsin walked up, cuffs in hand and a smug look on her face.

She pulled the suspect up by his arm, twisting it and latching the cuffs to his wrist, making sure they were tight. The cuffed man whined a complaint but was silenced when Tamsin let out a threat.

"Tip? When a cop tells you to stop, you might want to listen. It'll keep you from taking one to the face." Said Dyson, sounding winded as he walked next to them.

"Ah D-man, thanks for catching up. Didn't think you were coming for a minute there." Tamsin teased, guiding the handcuffed man into the waiting patrol car.

"I was just letting you have your fun. But I bet I can beat you to the Dal after we drop this guy off."

"Oh you're on, wolfboy."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Tamsin found herself racing Dyson from the parking lot into the Dal Riata. She made it just in time to beat him through the door and cheered when she got inside. Her partner trailed behind looking slightly dejected at his loss.

Looking around the Dal, it looked like any other night of the week. People sat at tables with a drink and a sandwich, others were at the pool tables shooting pockets and Kenzi was of course at the bar. Upon seeing her, Tamsin glanced around worriedly, looking for the succubus that generally came along with the small goth girl.

"Hey look it's Detective Tammy! Come! Sit and grab a beverage, you look like shit." Kenzi said, smacking the seat next to to her.

"You're looking good too, Kenz." Smiled Tamsin, sitting down next to her. She nodded towards Trick who in turn handed her a drink. "Thanks."

"Yo, where'd Dyson go? I was gonna ask you guys how your case went. He told me about it. Totally gross stuff. You kick some weak human ass?" The small girl asked excitedly.

"Looks like he got a little side tracked." Tamsin laughed and pointed to her partner who was talking to a waitress. "We had to chase the suspect a bit but with a little bit of help from a wolf fist, it didn't take long to get him in cuffs."

Kenzi continued to ask questions about the case until her glass was empty and she had to ask Trick for a refill. Practically out of breath, Tamsin took a long swig of her drink. She was lost in her thoughts and her mind kept bringing up Bo, wondering where she was.

"Uhm. So where's the succuslut today? Sucking the soul from some innocent pizza boy?"

"Nope. But it looks like she was probably getting herself some not-so-innocent doctor lady if you know what I mean." Kenzi answered and gestured towards the door.

The succubus in question was just coming through the door, talking animatedly to the human doctor. Instantly, Tamsin's eyes locked onto the brunette and she soon found it hard to stop looking at her. Her attraction to Bo wasn't a new thing but it was just recently that she was finding it harder to breathe when she walked into the room. It didn't help much that Bo was wearing a snug fitting tank top and her signature tight leather pants.

Bo and Lauren walked over to the bar, each taking turns to order their drink and greet Kenzi. The valkyrie watched, amused, at the way the shorter girl awkwardly greeted the other human, making it pretty clear that Kenzi was not the other blonde's biggest fan. The remainder of her drink however was finished quickly when the doctor's hand found it's way to rest on Bo's waist. Tamsin could tell she was in for a night of uncomfortable moments to watch and was already planning out how much alcohol would be necessary in order to survive it.

Lauren turned to say hello to Tamsin while Bo talked to Kenzi and the detective couldn't help but dread having to be in conversation with her. She breathed a sigh of relief when Dyson made his way to the bar, getting the attention of the doctor and interrupting her greeting.

"And how is the good doctor this fine day?" He said jokingly, sitting down between the two women.

"Not striking out like some people I know." Lauren joked back.

"Hey now, she just saw that I was here with several fine women. Probably felt threatened or something." Dyson tried to defend himself.

"Talking about me again, are we?" Said Bo as she walked over to the two. She sat next to Lauren who laughed and replied and Tamsin rolled her eyes as the three emerged themselves in conversation. A part of her wished it was her that was engaged in flirty banter with the succubus and she felt foolish for it. She looked down at her empty glass and was about to get it refilled when Kenzi elbowed her.

"Super awkward, not-goin-anywhere love triangle conversation is the worst to have to listen to." She said, nodding her head in their direction. "I say we forget about them and see who can take the most shots. It's generally what I do every time they all get together and try to have a go at intelligent conversation."

She didn't wait for the blonde to answer and instead reached behind the counter to grab two shot glasses. The older bartender gave her a look before shaking his head and handing over a bottle of tequila.

"Why thank you, good sir!" She said, looking at Trick. She swiveled her stool to look back at Tamsin and grabbed the two shot glasses. "Now T, I don't know about you, but I'm not letting this beautiful bottle go to waste." Kenzi filled the two shot glasses, slid one over to Tamsin and downed the other. "So you're up, valkyrie."

* * *

Tamsin woke up the next morning to the sun shining through her bedroom window and a pounding in her head. Her mouth was dry and all she wanted to do was curl up and bury her head in her pillow. Unfortunately, there was a huge stack of paperwork waiting on her desk and nature was in fact calling.

It had only taken half an hour for the small human to consume enough alcohol to get to the word slurring, oversharing stage of drunkenness. She had refused to let Tamsin win but forfeited when Bo had insisted she go home and sleep off the impending hangover. Tamsin had watched the two leave with Lauren in tow and Dyson had offered to drive her home where she had climbed into bed, fully clothed.

_Ugh, _thought Tamsin, rolling over._ Next time I should just let Kenzi win._

She got out of bed and walked to the tiny bathroom. After relieving herself, she washed her hands, and groaned at the sight of herself in the mirror above the sink. The dark bruise-like circles under her eyes, made her look as though she hadn't slept in days.

Throwing her hair into a ponytail, Tamsin exited the bathroom and walked into the equally small kitchen in the apartment to start making coffee. Her eye couldn't help but twitch when the machine beeped, the noise piercing her skull. Her stomach felt like it had been flipped upside down, with a strange tingling sensation. It was definitely not something she was used to having accompany hangovers.

Reaching for the cabinet that she kept pills in, she thought back to the night before. It hadn't been the easiest to see Bo lately and it was especially hard to see her with Lauren. Last night had been exactly a month and a half since their night together. Well really, their feed together. It was after a case, Bo had been injured, and Tamsin had been there, slightly drunk and of course willing. The only thing was, neither was aware of the effect it was eventually going to have.

For Tamsin, it was the twisting of her already strong feelings for the brunette. She'd known she was attracted to Bo since the second she first saw her. Of course, the attraction was first covered by her determination to see the succubus behind bars and then by her assignment to bring her in to her employer. However, she'd been free to feel what she felt after her rebirth and now found herself almost like a slave to her feelings. It was just too bad Bo seemed to be back with the doctor.

She took a pill out and downed it with coffee, the bitter taste of the brown liquid helping to wake her up. She grabbed her phone, scrolling through the log of missed calls and unread text messages. They were all from Dyson which wasn't surprising. Most of them were him asking if she was coming in that day. He knew his partner was never one to go lightly on the alcohol and he had anticipated the hangover she was going to have.

She plugged in her phone and sat it on the counter, starting to listen to the voicemails that had been left while she was asleep. Again, most were from Dyson, but Tamsin was surprised when Lauren's voice began to play.

_Hi Tamsin, it's Doctor Lewis calling. I was wondering if you could swing by my lab sometime in the next few days. Dyson mentioned that the other detectives are required to have a medical assessment done and he asked that I do yours and his. If you could come as soon as you're free that would be great. Thanks. Bye._

Tamsin groaned once again. It was infuriating enough that the doctor had to constantly remind her that she was a doctor and in her mind, a better companion for Bo but Tamsin hated the thought of having to be her patient as well. She would have to remember to kick Dyson's ass for that.

She walked back to her room and threw on a different shirt and pulled on boots. After finishing her coffee, she grabbed her jacket and phone and headed out the door. She walked down the stairs leading from her apartment and got into her new truck. It was a newer model, her pride and joy. The roar of the engine as she turned the keys made her smile and momentarily forget all of her troubles.

By the time she was pulling into the precinct's parking lot, Tamsin was starting to feel sick. Tamsin never got sick, even when she was hungover. It just didn't happen. After parking, she bolted from her truck into the building and practically ran over two officers on her way to the bathroom. Before she knew it, she was in a stall hanging over a toilet, emptying her stomach of whatever was keeping her recently consumed coffee company.

She pulled herself up from the floor and walked to the sink to wash her mouth out. She splashed her face with water and looked at herself in the mirror. _I must be dying again or something, _Tamsin decided. After drying her face she left the bathroom and walked through the building to her desk. She sat down and looked at her partner who was leaning against her desk. He had seen her mad dash to the bathroom and was now giving her a knowing and pitying look.

"What're you looking at?" She snapped at him.

"You feeling okay today, Tam?" He asked concerned. "You kind of look like someone socked you one in each eye."

"I'm completely fine, thank you very much." Tamsin answered, focusing on the papers sitting on her desk. "My hangover is fading away and right now I'd just like to sit here and fill out this stupid paperwork. Preferably without you sitting here, talking to me."

"Okay, so something's up. Give me this paperwork. Everyone knows you don't do paperwork." Dyson said, grabbing the papers out of her hands. "Why don't you take the day off and head over to Lauren's. She can check you out and also give you your medical. Two birds with one stone."

Tamsin let out a laugh. "Yeah okay. Take the day off to go get a checkup from Doctor Perfect, because that'll be a fun time. Everybody throws up during a hangover, man."

"It's not supposed to be a fun time, Tamsin. And yeah maybe other people get sick during hangovers but you don't. In the time I've known you, I've never seen you throw up or get sick or anything. It's just not how you're made."

Tamsin looked up. The other detective was giving her a look that said that he cared, and he had a point. Nausea wasn't a common thing for her to have, or even to accompany a hangover. It wasn't how her body was designed as a valkyrie and the fact that she had actually thrown up was a warning signal.

She sighed. "Well I guess if the medical is required," she said, standing up from her desk. "Have fun with that paperwork, D."

* * *

**AN: So what'd you think? I'm not really a fast updater and I can't promise that all my chapters will be this long but Chapter 2 will be up soon and I hope some of you will stick around to see how this all goes. Tell me how I did and leave a review. Maybe even subscribe? Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Holy crap! is all I have to say about the responses from chapter 1. Definitely didn't think I was going to get as many positive responses as I did so thank you to everyone who left a comment, subscribed to or favorited the story:) My internet is back to working smoothly after two days of problems so here is chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl, I'm just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A short drive later, Tamsin found herself in one of the parking spaces for Lauren's apartment. She jumped down from her truck and slammed the door, grumbling as she made her way up the short sidewalk leading to the front of the building. She noted that the walkway was lined with odd looking plants on either side, looking to be the only thing the doctor had done to add a personal touch to the small yard.

Lauren had managed to move into a newer looking, two unit apartment building when she had stopped working for the Light Fae. Turning one of the two units into living space and the other into a lab, the doctor was able to continue her work and her research, all without going far from home. The location wasn't too bad either. Like Tamsin's apartment it was close to the Dal, the one place that was frequented by both women.

Reaching the door, she knocked and sighed when she heard an "I'll be there in a minute." come from the inside. It opened a few seconds later, revealing a slightly disheveled doctor. Hair messily thrown up, wearing a wrinkled shirt, Tamsin could tell she had gotten dressed quickly.

"What's up, Doc?" Tamsin asked when Lauren opened the door.

"Oh Detective, thank you for coming. I can honestly say I didn't expect to see you this soon." Greeted Lauren, letting Tamsin through the door.

"Yeah well, you know me. Health awareness and all that jazz." Tamsin answered sarcastically as Lauren gestured for her to follow.

She followed Lauren through the short hallway that led to the kitchen and living room and was told to wait while the other woman went to look in her office for the papers to fill out for her medical. Looking around, she admired the place. It was a bit bigger than the last apartment and this one looked like someone actually lived there. Papers were strewn all over the counter and there were two coffee cups sitting next to a stack, both almost empty, telling her that the doctor had only recently been alone.

"Sorry for the mess." Apologized Lauren, emerging from her office. "I didn't have much time for organizing this morning, but I'm positive I put that med. evaluation somewhere around here." She walked over to the counter and began to shift through the pile of papers, moving the coffee cups and mumbling something about leaving messes.

"You had some company, doc?" Inquired Tamsin.

"Um yes, actually. Bo was here before you got here. She had to leave for some job she and Kenzi picked up and I needed to finally get some work done."

"Oh. Right. Bo." It came out sounding too disappointed for her liking. Tamsin didn't want to seem like she cared too much about the status of the doctor's relationship with Bo. "So it's your turn with the succubitch then, right?" She continued, making sure to sound almost bored.

"I'd prefer to not talk about my relationship with Bo right now seeing as though it isn't relevant to evaluating your health." Lauren answered and silenced Tamsin as they walked through the door leading into the lab.

"Now, if you could please sit up here." She walked over to an examination table and gave it a pat. "I need to take a quick blood sample and then we can begin." She pulled out a syringe with a needle and a cotton swab soaked with alcohol.

"Great, I feel like a kid again." Tamsin said with faux enthusiasm and she climbed onto the table. She shook off her jacket and held out her arm while the doctor swabbed a part of her skin and looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Kenzi took me one time. After my rebirth. She thought I had the flu or something and started freaking. Turns out super ageing just gives your body mad whiplash."

Lauren laughed and shook her head, focusing on taking the blood sample. The valkyrie spoke of Kenzi with affection in her voice, almost as if the woman really was her mother and Lauren admired it. She was always surprised to hear stories about the other human from the days where she raised Tamsin and it was an especially rare opportunity to be hearing about them from Tamsin herself.

When the syringe was full, she looked back up at the Dark Fae, who was looking around the room at everything but the needle in her arm. "Well there's that. Let me just get this scanning, and then I can start the rest of the evaluation."

Lauren took the syringe and walked across the room to a counter where she took the tube apart from the needle and placed it in an odd looking machine. Walking back to the examination table, the doctor began to check the things that were needed on the evaluation. Simple procedures like listening to Tamsin's heart, checking her weight and height, and taking her pulse didn't take long. By the time they were finished with everything, the computer beeped, letting Lauren know it was done scanning the blood sample.

She walked over to the machine and looked at the computer screen that was showing the results. Frowning, she looked at Tamsin and then looked back down at the small screen. She reached for a notepad and began to write something down before she opened an overhanging cabinet and pulled out a clear plastic package containing a specimen cup.

When Tamsin saw the package being held out to her she instantly didn't like where it was going and she eyed the doctor. "Is this necessary? I hate these things. They make me feel like I'm some kind of druggie."

"Tamsin please, just do it." Lauren requested.

The way it came out clearly said that something wasn't right and that she was beginning to get irritated. This took Tamsin by surprise and she did what she was told, not wanting to make it worse. Grabbing the package, she walked into the bathroom in the corner of the lab and returned a few minutes later with a grimace on her face. She handed the now partially full cup to Lauren who grabbed it and the medical assessment and told her to wait, disappearing into one of the other rooms in the unit.

About 15 minutes later, Tamsin was officially bored and the other woman still hadn't come out of the room. She was just starting to be alarmed and she hoped that the doctor was just taking her time. Not two seconds later, Lauren exited the room and walked to the examination table that Tamsin was sitting on. She had the papers in hand and was looking less serious than she had before leaving the room.

"Well, it looks like I was correct." Lauren spoke. "Congratulations, Tamsin. You're pregnant."

Tamsin froze. "What did you just say." It wasn't a question. She could feel the panic rising in her chest. She had in fact heard the doctor but there was no way that what she had heard was correct.

"You're pregnant, Tamsin. Both the urine and blood test show high enough levels of hCG to be consistent with preg-"

"No. That can't be right. It's just not possible." Tamsin said, cutting her off.

"The tests don't really lie. If you want, I can give you an ultrasound or if you'd like to confirm for yourself, you can go out and buy a home pregnancy test and take that." At the words 'pregnancy test', Tamsin let out a groan. "I'm guessing this wasn't planned?" Asked Lauren.

"Planned? No! Not planned. Definitely not planned, and not possible. This just isn't possible and I have to go." The valkyrie shot up from the table and grabbed her jacket. Lauren barely had time to react before she was out of the lab and running towards the door of the apartment. The doctor quickly followed and made it to the door, assessment still in hand, right as Tamsin looked back at her.

"Patient confidentiality, doc. Don't tell anyone about this and leave it out of the medical assessment."

Lauren nodded and the detective ran out the door and down the steps to her truck. Breathing heavily and on the verge of a panic attack, she started the truck and sped onto the street, while the tires squealed, almost as if she could drive away from the news.

* * *

"Yo valkubitch! I'm here." Kenzi loudly announced as she opened the unlocked door to Tamsin's apartment, a few hours later. From the looks of it, no one was home and she began to walk around, looking for her friend. "So I got your text. 'Come alone. Now.' You know, if it was anyone but you I might be a little creeped out."

With still no sign of the detective, the small goth girl walked into Tamsin's room and stopped when she heard a long string of profanities coming from the connecting bathroom. She pushed open the slightly ajar door to find her friend sitting on the floor in front of the shower, looking down, with an upset look on her face. The other woman was talking to herself and it looked like she was holding something in her hand. "Shit, shit, shit!" Tamsin let out, angrily.

Kenzi cleared her throat and Tamsin looked up. The girl could see that she was clearly distressed and it even looked as though she had been crying. Rushing over to her, she knelt in front of the blonde and threw her arms around her. "I need Momma Kenz." Tamsin said before her eyes began to fog up again.

"Oh honey." Was all Kenzi could think to say as she pulled back and looked down at Tamsin's hand. In it were at least a dozen different pregnancy tests. Slightly beginning to freak out, she prepared herself for what Tamsin was going to say, knowing that she would have to be careful in how she reacted. Her reaction was going to be everything to Tamsin and scaring her away wouldn't help the situation at all.

Hours earlier, after driving frantically away from Lauren's apartment, Tamsin had stopped at a gas station where she purchased several boxes of the tests and had gone to take them at home. She had taken the first two, thinking her being pregnant still couldn't be real. By the seventh one she was just wondering how it could have happened at all. She handed one over to her friend and looked back down at the small pile in her other hand.

"I've done 10 of these stupid things and they're all saying the same thing. I'm fucking pregnant Kenz." Tamsin whispered.

"Do you know who the father is?" Kenzi asked cautiously. It was a reasonable question and she didn't think it would set her friend off too badly.

"There isn't one."

"Uhm. T, you kinda need to have two people to help in that department or else it's just like immaculate conception or something and I really don't think people are gonna start saying Hail Tam Tams every time they screw up." Kenzi joked. The other woman looked at her confused and she shook her head, becoming serious. "I mean, think hard. Who have you been with in the past what? 2 months?"

Tamsin looked at her lap and thought long and hard, or at least made it look that way. She had only been with one person recently, and she felt it was going to be awkward to admit to the girl that she had slept with her best friend and that she suspected her of being the one to get her pregnant. She took a deep breath.

"No one but Bo. Just Bo."

She looked at Kenzi, waiting for a reaction, but got nothing but a blank stare.

"Tamsin, I don't think that's possible, either." said Kenzi quietly.

"She's the only option, Kenz. It sounds crazy but there has to be some sort of explanation."

"Sweetie, how would that even happen! Bo is a lady last time I checked, and ladies just don't go and get other ladies pregnant without a little something else involved."

By the end of her answer, the shorter girl had jumped up and started to pace around the small bathroom. Her voice was several pitches higher, showing that she had begun to panic. She stopped pacing when she realized that Tamsin hadn't spoken again and looked down at her friend.

Tamsin sat now with her head in her hands and Kenzi kneeled in front of her again. When the valkyrie didn't look at her, she pulled her hands away from her face and made her look up. She put on the most reassuring smile she could manage and grabbed the other woman by the shoulders.

"Look I'll help you figure that all out later. What you need to know is I'm here for you, okay?" Kenzi smiled. "Whatever you choose to do, I support you. Even if it means I don't get to become the really cool aunt I was destined to be."

Eyes watering again, Tamsin pulled her friend into a hug. Emotions weren't usually her thing but she realized how much she was going to owe the girl. Tamsin herself had already practically been raised by her and now Kenzi was saying she'd stick by her no matter what she decided to do with the baby. It instantly made her feel calmer, and she felt the panic she had been feeling since the medical assessment, fade away.

Pulling herself together, she stood up, helping her friend up with her. "Okay, shortstack. I think I need to go see Trick. I need to know if it's possible for Bo to be the one and I need to know that I'm not just making up that possibility in my head."

"Of course, I get that. I say we go when you're ready. And by that I mean we should go ASAP and find all this shit out." Kenzi agreed.

Tamsin nodded as the smaller girl pulled her out of the bathroom and handed her a jacket. She was done crying. With help from Kenzi and answers from Trick she was going to figure out how it all happened. No matter how much the thought of a baby scared her, she was just going to have to get used to it and finding out if Bo could be the other parent was the best way to get started.

* * *

**AN: I hope that was somewhat accurate! I've never been pregnant and I'm still in high school so I'm obviously not a doctor and I had to google a lot for this chapter. Hope you liked it as much as last time! Thanks for reading:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know, I know it's been like a month since I last updated and I'm super sorry! About 3 weeks ago I had a medical emergency and they ended up putting me on all these horrible meds so it hasn't been easy to sit and write for long periods with my head being so cloudy. However the good news is I've been completely off the medication for a few days and I've taken a sick day from school, so I have provided you all with this slightly longer chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Across town, Bo had just walked into the clubhouse after following up on a lead for a case she and Kenzi had taken. Like many of their other cases, this one involved a very large, angry Fae that wasn't interested in answering any of the questions they were asking. This of course led to trouble and a rather messy disagreement, leaving her clothes somewhat soaked and very muddy. With tight jeans that were now uncomfortable and muscles aching with every step she took, all she wanted to do now was go back to Lauren's place and beg for a back rub.

The succubus smiled when she thought of the doctor. They were pretty close to being a couple again and having already been together before, neither of them wanted to rush and mess anything up. For the time being, everything was causal. Getting drinks and the occasional sleep over was all that went on and so far Bo was comfortable with the slow pace.

Grabbing new pants, she wondered why Kenzi had disappeared as soon as they had gotten home and how the other brunette was doing. When Bo had gone to pick her up that morning, all her roommate had done was complain about the horrible hangover she had received from the night before and curse Tamsin's name almost constantly for 2 hours, for not letting her win. A quick text was sent to Kenzi to check up on her before Bo threw her phone onto the bed and began to change into the cleaner clothes.

It had been quite amusing for Bo to see which of the two women would win in their drinking game. It was certainly a given that the Russian girl loved her alcohol but Tamsin was quite famous for the amounts she consumed of the stuff. Tamsin had won of course, which really hadn't come as a surprise to Bo. The valkyrie was probably the only person that was just as competitive as she was, and up against a human, determining a winner didn't take too long.

With her pants half way up her legs, Bo was suddenly bent at the waist, clutching at her chest. It had felt like someone was trying to tear it apart, leaving her gasping for air. Still breathing heavily, she pulled her pants up the rest of the way before swiftly sitting down on the bed. The ripping sensation, gradually melting away as her erratic breathing slowed.

_Well that was weird._ Bo thought as she reached for her discarded phone. Seeing that Kenzi hadn't responded yet, she started to dial her but instead of ringing, the call went directly to voicemail.

"Hey Kenz, thanks for having your phone on. Not like I could be dying or anything." She half joked, beginning to leave a message. "Anyway, I guess I'm going to make my way over to the Dal, if you want to just meet me there."

Slightly annoyed that Kenzi hadn't picked up, Bo frowned and slowly continued to dress herself. After putting on a new shirt and a cleaner pair of boots, she walked back into the kitchen to look for her keys. The counter they sat on was very cluttered, as was the rest of the house, but there was no way Bo was going to stay in and clean on a Friday night. Heading for the door, she left to go to the Dal, the odd respiratory scene no longer on her mind.

* * *

Kenzi and Tamsin were driving to the Dal, the truck filled with a comfortable silence. Now that she had time to think, Kenzi was trying to wrap her brain around the fact that Tamsin was pregnant. She couldn't even picture the valkyrie with a baby, let alone as one's parent but hadn't been lying when she said she would stick by her friend no matter what she chose. She couldn't help but worry though, about what exactly that choice would be. In all reality, there was no way to gauge what Tamsin would pick, and she was known to be unpredictable.

Tamsin however was still thinking about how it could have happened. In all her years she had never heard of another valkyrie that had become pregnant, unless it had been by way of a god or for some other mystical reason. It just didn't happen. A valkyrie's body was designed to be light and strong and always fit for battle, not for childbearing. Not to mention that if her theory was correct, another woman had gotten her pregnant. It was one impossibility after another and all of it was making her head hurt.

Kenzi's phone went off and Tamsin looked over at her as the other girl began to text at a lightning speed. She could see that the recipient of the text was Bo and for a second, she had the horrible thought that Kenzi was telling her everything that was going on. The last thing she wanted was for another person to know about the current situation, especially if that person was the succubus. Enough people had been informed for the day.

_I should have never gone to that stupid medical. _Tamsin thought to herself. _But at least now I know why I feel like shit. _

She wasn't happy with the fact that she had had to find out probably the biggest information she'd received in her lives from the one person she wouldn't want to know about it in the first place. It wasn't that Lauren couldn't be trusted to keep her word, but she had in the past been known to bend when it came to Bo and Tamsin just hoped the doctor hadn't gone right away to tell the succubus. Realizing that Kenzi on the other hand, would never gossip about something that big with her best friend, Tamsin shook her head at the silly thought and focused back onto the road ahead.

Happy that the parking lot was empty, Tamsin parked and the two women hopped down from the truck and began to walk to the door of the building. Before entering, Kenzi stopped and turned around to look up at the taller woman.

"We don't have to do this right now if you feel like your head is going to explode. I totally get if you want to just go home and lock yourself away from the world for a little while with like a tub of Ben & Jerry's or something."

Tamsin looked down at her friend and gave her a smile. "I appreciate that Kenzi, but we might as well try to figure this all out now that we're here, right?"

The shorter woman nodded and they walked through the door of the Dal. It was just around five and the establishment was still empty, not yet filled with it's usual Friday night crowd. Noticing that the owner was nowhere to be found, they both called his name a few times, neither receiving a reply.

"Hey Trickster! We need to talk to you like right now. Where ya at buddy?" Kenzi called out, her voice echoing around the empty pub.

"Kenzi? Oh, hello." Trick greeted when he saw them. He had just exited the storage room and turned to lock it while he continued to speak. "What can I do for you two? You know I don't start serving for about another hour."

"We aren't exactly here for a drink." Answered Tamsin. "We need to ask you some questions for uh, research."

The look Trick gave them said that he wasn't buying the answer she had given him, but still he gestured for them to follow. He led them down the stairs to the lower level of the building and walked to the portion of the room that was a seating area. While the two women sat down, he stood eyeing Tamsin before taking the armchair that sat next to the couch.

"So what can I help you girls with?" Asked Trick. He saw how the detective looked over at Kenzi, who in turn responded to her look by quickly answering him.

"Well! We were just wondering how likely it would be for a Fae chica to get knocked up by way of another Fae chica. Is it possible? Are there like rules or something?"

"Wait slow down. What are you even talking about?" The bartender asked, his face marked with confusion.

"Well we came across a case with this poor Fae girl who just kind of randomly got preggo. Like with totally no explanation whatsoever because, and here's the crazy part, she's only been sleeping with other Fae ladies."

"Are you saying this Fae doesn't know how she came to be pregnant but thinks another female did it?" Trick asked, trying to clarify. "I'm not a doctor, but I'm quite certain that's not possible, unless she or the other female have a special ability for it." He continued. "What kind of Fae did you say she was?"

"I'm the Fae, Trick." Tamsin spoke up. "I don't know how it happened, but somehow I ended up pregnant."

She received a surprised look from Trick, who turned to look directly at her. "A pregnant Valkyrie. This is very rare for your kind, Tamsin. You don't normally see it happen when a man is involved, let alone another woman." The interest in his tone could almost be heard. "This is an extremely personal question, but who do you suspect the other parent is?"

"And here comes the awkward part." Tamsin sighed. "I think it was Bo."

"Bo? You think my granddaughter got you pregnant? Are you sure about this?"

"That's what we think, yes. Now you know why we came to you. It doesn't seem possible but there really isn't any other person who could have done it."

"How recently were you… intimate with Bo, exactly?" Trick asked cautiously.

"Almost two months ago, which would make sense and it's only been her. Do you think it's possible?" Tamsin asked hopefully. At this point she wanted nothing more than to get an answer.

"Let me see." He walked over to one of the tall book shelves and started searching. After a few, long seconds he reached and pulled off a large book and set it on the table. Opening it, he went to the chapter labeled _Succubus._

"I'm assuming she fed from you." Trick said without looking up. He continued to flip through the pages until he stopped and pointed to a section of writing. "It doesn't say anything here about a succubus' abilities to impregnate. In fact, it's generally only an incubus, the male counterpart, that can do something like that. However, it's entirely possible she did this through your Chi."

"My Chi? But she's taken my Chi before, what made this time so different?"

"It would require you both to have been connected so intensely that somehow your Chi melded together." He began. "In a way, it's almost like a normal pregnancy. Your life force and Bo's life force, put together to create another. It's just a theory, of course, but I'll be glad to look into it for you. However for the time being, I advise you to think about what you plan on doing. When are you going to tell Bo?"

The valkyrie hung her head. "I don't really plan on telling her, Trick."

"Tamsin, you can't be serious." Kenzi chimed in with disbelief.

"Why do I need to tell her anything, Kenz? I'm fully capable of having a kid by myself and besides, I have you."

"Tamsin, it will probably save you a lot of trouble to tell her sooner than to have her find out later." Trick advised.

Tamsin closed her eyes. "What if I don't want to have it? There's no point in telling her if I choose not to keep it."

"Well whatever you do choose, right now it's none of my business." Trick said, getting up from his chair. He looked once more at Tamsin, staring straight into her eyes with a steely gaze. "I just hope you will take my granddaughter's feelings into consideration."

With that, he left the room and headed back upstairs. Tamsin rubbed her face with her hands and let out a long groan. She hadn't thought about telling Bo or about whether or not she was going to keep the baby. It was totally forgotten that there were other options instead of having to go through with it. She could just find an alternative and nothing in her life would have to change.

"So you might not have it?" Kenzi asked quietly.

"I don't know, man. I can't see myself with a kid. Valkyrie aren't really made for parenting."

The brunette stood up and put her hand on Tamsin's arm. "I personally think you'd make a great parent, Tam. You know, if you stopped being so bitchy all the time." She joked.

"Oh yeah, I'll get right on that." The detective replied sarcastically. "Now come on, let's go grab us some grub."

"I sincerely hope you mean pizza by that." Kenzi said loudly, trailing behind Tamsin.

* * *

In the short time that they had been downstairs, the main floor of the Dal had filled up. People were already seated at the bar and it looked like Trick had begun to serve up drinks. Across the room, Bo and Dyson were standing near a pool table with beers already in their hands. When they saw the two women, they each waved and Tamsin cursed under her breath when Kenzi began to walk in their direction.

"Hey Kenz!" Bo greeted when her roommate walked over. "I tried calling you! You just kind of disappeared when we got home."

"Yeah uh, I was helping Tamsin out with something." Kenzi replied.

"Right you said something like that in your text. Sorry, I forgot. I've had a long day." Bo said with a smile and a look at Tamsin.

Just the one look from the succubus and Tamsin could feel her cheeks start to heat up. Instead of replying, she stood there quietly and gave a polite nod, hoping Bo would look away. She feared that if she said anything she would just embarrass herself and thankfully, Dyson spoke up before she had to respond.

"You two want to play a round?" He asked and pointed at the pool table. "We could do teams. Bo and Kenzi, me and T."

"Actually, we were just about to head out." Kenzi answered for the two of them. "I was told I was getting pizza and I know Tam Tam here has a lonely case of beer back at her place."

"You're leaving already?" Bo asked with a puzzled expression. "But it's Friday and there's beer here too." She held up the bottle in her hand as evidence.

"I know, but there's going to be pizza, Bo. Pizza_._ I can't pass that up." The shorter brunette said dramatically. This earned her a disappointed look from Bo which made her feel guilty, but knew Tamsin would be thanking her later.

After they said their goodbyes, the two women made their exit and once again, Bo felt the strange pulling in her chest. Taking in a breath and shaking her head, she tried to brush it off and went back to the game with Dyson.

Outside, it had gotten much colder and as the two women walked through the parking lot, Tamsin noticed how her friend had begun to shiver. She slung her arm around the shorter woman and gave her a squeeze as a silent 'thank you' before they both got into the truck. Once inside, she gave Kenzi a nudge.

"So pizza and beer, huh? Were you just saying whatever to get us out of there or were you trying to hint at something." Tamsin teased.

"Honey please. After this crazy day, I plan on getting super hammered and I know that somewhere, you have a stash of giggle juice that I am officially staking claim on." Kenzi announced, reclining in her seat.

Tamsin chuckled and started the truck. "Alright shortstack. I guess I owe you."

* * *

**AN: So I hope none of you were disappointed with this chapter after the long wait! I also hope everything made sense too. I kind of forgot I was the one who had to come up with an explanation for Bo getting Tam Tam pregnant. I have to go write and illustrate a children's book for an assignment now (whoopdeedoo), but I'll probably have chapter 4 started by the weekend. Thanks for reading!:)**


End file.
